Labyrinth of Love
by Tora Tama Chan
Summary: For the first time after what happened, Sarah's parents are going to be out late. Sarah is torn between fear and hope. The Labyrinth is close to war. Can Sarah save Jareth?
1. Hidden feelings

Labyrinth of love

By Tora Tama

I do not own Labyrinth or David Bowie's songs (within you).

Chapter One- Hidden feelings

_She had never seen him so happy, not ever. As they spun around, a happily playful smile crossed the young blond mans face. He leaned in closer to the young woman, their lips almost touching…_

"Damn! Why do I keep dreaming of him!?" the young woman wondered. His castle haunted her days, he her nights. Sarah could never figure out why she dreamt of Jareth; she did not miss him. Or so she told herself. She knew the real reason and refused to admit it. His deep, penetrating eyes had gotten to her, as had his last song to her. As soon as she thought on it, the scene came back as if it had been only yesterday…

_As Sarah ran through the multi dimensional maze to find Toby, Jareth watched and sung to her; one of the most beautiful and heart- wrenching songs she had ever heard: _

"_How you've turned my world, you precious thing_

_You starve and near exhaust me_

_Everything I've done, I've done for you_

_I move the stars for no one_

_You've run so long_

_You've run so far_

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

_Just as I can be so cruel_

_Though I do believe in you_

_Yes I do_

_Live without your sunlight_

_Love without your heartbeat_

_I, I can't live within you"_

_As he sung, she stole glance after glance at him. The pain in his eyes was a burden on her own heart. She wanted to go and comfort him, but knew she had to get Toby._

Once she thought of this, the memory ran backwards to the ball…

_Jareth had imprisoned her in a bubble world; an endless ball. Did he have to be there? Of course not, but he was. He looked sad until the two of them danced. As they danced, he seamed genuinely happy, and when she broke the dance, he was heartbroken. He did not look angry at her escaping nor did he look happy he had detained her. _

_These two incidents almost made her say yes when he asked her to be his queen. She was so close to saying yes, but Toby had to be saved. _

_When she said no, Jareth did the last thing she expected: bringing her back home safe and unharmed, along with Toby. Sarah had thought, that since he still had all his powers, he would have forced her to stay, but no, Jareth led her home. How could she not fall for the handsome king?_

Her fathers voice brought her back to the present. She went down to the foyer where he and her stepmother where waiting for her.

"Sarah, you don't have plans for tomorrow evening, do you?"

"No, how long will you be gone?"

"Until twelve or so."

Sarah suppressed a gasp of horror and nodded. It was the first time they would be that late since her trip to the Labyrinth. She had to admit, she was more excited than scared.


	2. Hide the Obvious

Labyrinth of love

By Tora Tama

I do not own Labyrinth

Chapter Two- Hide the Obvious

Jareth sat at the window, the same window he had watched Sarah fight his army from, making sure she did not get hurt. Now, he held a crystal in his hand, watching her at her house. Gently, he ran a finger down her cheek. It hurt him, having to hide his feelings, especially when it put his beloved in danger.

He shuddered at what the cleaners could have done. Even as he put her in danger, he watched to be sure she was safe. He watched her every chance he got, as if that might make her come back to him. A knock on the door made him quickly clear the crystal.

"What do you want?"

A dwarf walked in, clearly scared by the look upon Jareth's face.

"Your majesty, the goblins have requested an audience with you," said the dwarf, in his raspy voice.

"Very well, Hoggle. Tell them they can have their word."

The dwarf bowed and left. Jareth let his mask of anger and malice drop. He did not always like his image, but it had to be fierce to command obedience.

His thoughts turned to Sarah again, and the thought he despised surfaced. Though he did love Sarah, he would have to use her. At the end of their last encounter, he did get at least half of what he wanted; he became real because she believed in him. Until he had her by his side, though, he could never be content. This was because he despised and loved his position as King; he loved the power and authority it gave him, but he wanted more. For the longest time, he had existed only within Sarah.

Jareth knew that Sarah had set him free; even after she had refused to admit he had power over her, he existed. He wondered if that could mean… no, it couldn't. He shook his head, trying to clear his heads of thoughts about her. He needed to concentrate on the goblins and what they wanted. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his long, blonde hair. The last time they had wanted to speak to him, a war had almost broken out.

Jareth cursed himself as he remembered. He had been tightening his hold on his kingdom without realizing it. He had hated the image they saw for the longest time; it would feel good to show his kinder side. He could only hope it was not worse.

His mask came back over his face as the door opened. Hoggle was there, waiting to escort him down to the great hall. Jareth quickly overtook the dwarf's short strides, not wanting to let the dwarf see his face. As he came to the doors of the hall, he readied himself. He threw open the doors, hoping to see only a few rebels, but what he saw was most of his army and all but a very few of the civilians. Despite this, he marched confidently to the head of the room and stood with arms crossed.

Any remaining noise quickly died down and the leader of the group spoke up.

"Jareth, we will get right to the point. You have a choice- give up your throne or it will be forcefully taken from you. There is no point in this, as you can see. We have you outnumbered greatly. So, what say you?"

"What say I? What say I! I say never shall I give up the throne! It is mine until such time as I step down and appoint an heir."

"So be it. Men, let the preparations for war begin!"

At this, the rebel army left the palace and Jareth returned to his study, the castle keep. From the window, he released a crystal bubble and set it after the rebels.

In the meantime, he turned into a barn owl and set off for Sarah's house.

He needed her help.


End file.
